


Haison

by Hiroyuki_Meru



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroyuki_Meru/pseuds/Hiroyuki_Meru
Summary: Di sebuah desa terpencil bernama Trabem, keluarga Heshikiri tinggal dengan damai sampai tiba-tiba tiga orang pria misterius datang dan mengubah hidup mereka. Keempat anak keluarga Heshikiri harus melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kerasnya dunia guna menyelamatkan sang ayah yang tidak diketahui bagaimana nasibnya saat ini.Menapaki kerasnya dunia, mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah organisasi bernama Shadow kemudian dibuat terkejut oleh rahasia sang ayah yang terkuak secara perlahan.Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan mimpi absurd Author mengenai Touken Ranbu x Ensemble Stars yang disatukan dengan imajinasi Author dan teman-temannya.  
> Don't like, don't read~  
> Enjoy the story!

Apakah kau percaya bahwa ada dunia lain di alam semesta ini selain dunia yang kita tinggali?

Dunia di mana manusia biasa hidup berdampingan dengan manusia yang memiliki kemampuan khusus. Dunia di mana tidaklah mustahil bagi seorang manusia untuk mengeluarkan api dari telapak tangan mereka sendiri.

Apakah kau percaya?

.

.

Di alam semesta ini, terdapat sebuah dunia bernama Dirigentes Stella (Bintang Jatuh). Di dunia tersebut hampir enam puluh persen populasi manusianya memiliki kekuatan khusus yang disebut spero. Ada berbagai macam jenis spero, mulai dari menggerakkan benda sampai mengeluarkan api dari telapak tangan.

Ada juga spero yang aman dan ada pula spero yang berbahaya. Para pemilik spero berbahaya biasanya tidak suka menunjukkan spero mereka kepada khalayak banyak dan memang masyarakat umum pun memandang spero berbahaya sebagai sesuatu yang harus dijauhi dan di benci.

Sayangnya, ada juga beberapa orang yang menyalahgunakan speronya. Beberapa negara berperang, mendebatkan negara mana yang memiliki kualitas spero terbaik sembari berusaha merebut wilayah musuhnya. Mereka terus berperang demi menjadi negara nomor satu di dunia.

Berbagai macam cara mereka lakukan untuk mengalahkan musuh mereka. Beberapa negara bahkan memaksa anak-anak yang memiliki spero kuat ikut berperang. Tak mempedulikan bagaimana keadaan mereka dan apakah mereka bersedia untuk mengikuti perang atau apakah anak-anak tersebut dapat mengendalikan speronya dengan baik karena yang terpenting adalah menang dalam perang.

Namun seiring zaman, pemerintah jadi semena-mena. Mereka mengambil anak-anak remaja dari setiap keluarga. Anak-anak lelaki yang kuat akan dikirimkan ke medan perang, yang lemah dijadikan budak, yang pintar dijadikan kambing hitam, dan yang perempuan dijual atau dijadikan barang untuk melepaskan stress.  
Hal tersebut menyebabkan keresahan di pihak masyarakat. Mereka jadi takut untuk menyerahkan anak mereka. Beberapa bahkan takut untuk memiliki anak. Anak-anak pun takut untuk keluar dari rumah. Bahkan ada yang takut untuk memiliki spero.

Tapi apa jadinya jika tumbuh sebuah organisasi yang menentang hal tersebut? Sebuah organisasi yang ingin merubah cara pikir pemerintah sekaligus menghentikan perang yang seolah tak berujung tersebut.


	2. Heshikiri Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keluarga Heshikiri adalah sebuah keluarga dengan empat orang anak yang tinggal di desa kecil bernama Trabem. Mereka hidup pas-pasan tapi meskipun begitu mereka tak pernah mengeluh dan tetap saling menyayangi.

“Terimakasih banyak, silahkan datang lagi lain kali.”

“Baik—uwaa! Dingin sekali!”

Dingin, satu kata yang cukup untuk mendeskripsikan musim salju tahun itu. Salju turun secara rutin setiap hari, butir-butir putihnya bersinar menenangkan di bawah naungan matahari yang bersinar lembut.

Bulan telah berganti menjadi januari. Sisa-sisa dari pesta tahun baru masih terasa di seluruh penjuru desa kecil bernama Trabem yang berada di ujung kota Stella, negara Pulchram tersebut. Beberapa toko masih tutup karena pemiliknya pergi berwisata ke tempat yang lebih hangat, tapi toko lain mengeluarkan cahaya kekuningan dari jendela-jendela mereka yang dipancarkan dari lampu dalam toko yang menyala menandakan bahwa toko tersebut buka dan siap melayani para pembeli.

Saat itu, seorang pemuda berambut biru tua yang mengikat satu rambutnya tengah sibuk mengelap meja kasirnya. Dengan tangan pucatnya dia mengelap sembari bersenandung kecil.

“Yasusada, jam kerjamu sudah selesai jadi sebaiknya kau pulang saja, cuaca juga sudah mulai tambah dingin, aku tidak ingin ayahmu menegurku lagi,” kata seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang mengenakan penutup mata di mata kanannya.

Si pemuda yang dipanggil Yasusada menoleh kemudian tersenyum, “baiklah Shoukidaikiri-san, terimakasih,” katanya. 

“Oh ya, bawalah ini untukmu dan saudara-saudaramu,” kata pria bernama Shoukudaikiri itu sembari mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dari dalam rak kemudian pergi menuju etalase untuk mengambil beberapa kue kering hangat.

“E-eh? Tidak usah Shoukudaikiri-san,” kata Yasusada sembari mendekati bosnya itu dan menyilang-nyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. 

“Sudahlah, ambil saja,” kata Shoukudaikiri sembari menyerahkan kotak berisi lima kue kering berbentuk human ginger bread itu pada Yasusada.

“Tapi...” gumam Yasusada sembari menerima kotak tersebut dengan setengah hati. 

“Adikmu, dia suka kue ini kan? Berikan padanya agar dia senang,” kata Shoukudaikiri. 

Yasusada terkesiap menatap Shoukudarikiri lalu dia pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, “terimakasih!” katanya dengan penuh semangat dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman oleh Shoukudaikiri. 

Yasusada pun meninggalkan etalase depan menuju ruang khusus pegawai. Dia meletakkan kotak kuenya di atas meja kemudian mengambil jaket dan syalnya dari dalam loker di sudut ruangan. Dikenakannya jaket dan syal tersebut lalu dia mengambil tas selempang kecil dari gantungan dan memakainya. Setelah itu Yasusada mengambil lagi kotaknya kemudian segera meninggalkan ruang khusus pegawai tersebut. Dirinya berpamitan pada Shoukudaikiri yang tengah duduk santai di belakang kasir kemudian meninggalkan toko.

Yasusada mendekap erat kotak di tangannya, seolah tak ingin dinginnya cuaca mengusik kehangatan dari kue kering ala keluarga Shoukudaikiri itu. Yasusada ingin kue itu sampai dengan hangat di rumahnya agar adiknya bisa memakan kue itu dengan perasaan senang. Adiknya memang sangat menyukai kue buatan istri Shoukudaikiri itu, dia bilang kuenya sangat enak dan lembut. Yasusada pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar yang tertutupi oleh salju. Langkahnya ringan seolah tanpa beban, senyumnya terkembang tipis sembari menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

“Oh! Yasusada!”

Yasusada menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut hitam melambai dari sebrang jalan. Yasusada pun membalas lambaian tangan itu, sang pemuda di sebrang jalan pun segera menyebrang jalan untuk mendekatinya.

“Kau pulang cepat, eh? Aku baru saja akan menjemputmu,” kata pemuda tersebut. 

Yasusada mengangguk, “Shoukudaikiri-san bilang cuaca sudah mulai tambah dingin jadi dia mengizinkanku pulang.” Katanya.

“Hee... hm? Apa itu?” tanya si pemuda berambut hitam yang pandangannya telah teralihkan pada kotak di tangan Yasusada. 

“Ah! Ini kue kering, Shoukudaikiri yang memberikannya, ada satu untuk masing-masing dari kita.” Jawab Yasusada.

“Bosmu baik ya, dia sering sekali memberi kita kue, beda dengan bosku,” kata si pemuda berambut hitam sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala lalu mulai berjalan dengan Yasusada mengikuti di sampingnya.

Yasusada mengekeh, “menurutku Tomoegata-san baik kok, mungkin kau saja yang kurang patuh padanya, Kiyomitsu,” katanya. 

Pemuda bernama Kiyomitsu itu berdecih, “toko itu sudah tua, peminatnya tidak banyak. Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk menambah beberapa buku baru tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan!” keluhnya.

Yasusada mengekeh lagi, “yah... ini desa kecil dan tak banyak yang tahu tentang desa ini, mau menambah buku pun siapa yang akan membelinya? Jaman sekarang hanya sedikit orang saja yang masih suka membaca.” Katanya.

Kiyomitsu tak langsung menjawab, bibirnya mengerucut kecil tak senang. Yasusada memang benar, Trabem adalah desa kecil dan kumuh yang tak banyak diketahui oleh orang lain. Berjualan buku di desa kecil seperti ini bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Tapi Kiyomitsu sangat menyukai buku terutama buku tentang sejarah-sejarah perang jaman dulu sehingga dia terkadang merasa sebal pada orang-orang yang enggan membaca.

Kiyomitsu pun tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi selama perjalanan. Keduanya berjalan bersama menelusuri trotoar, kadang bertegur sapa dengan orang-orang yang mereka jumpai. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di depan sebuah rumah tak jauh dari ujung desa.

Rumah itu adalah sebuah rumah kecil yang sudah tua, hampir terihat seperti gubuk yang bisa hancur kapan saja. Rumahnya pun berwarna coklat gelap, hasil dari penuaan kayu yang digunakan untuk sembilan puluh persen penyangga rumah. Hanya saja saat ini sedang tertutup oleh salju sehingga berkesan sedikit indah.

Pagarnya pun terbuat dari kayu, agak berantakan karena banyak tambalan di sana-sini. Ada kebun sayur kecil di samping kiri rumah yang tertutupi oleh salju. Di samping kanan terdapat dua buah tiang berkarat yang disambungkan oleh tali panjang—sebut saja jemuran yang warnanya sekarang putih bersih karena salju.  
Di depan rumah, lebih tepatnya duduk di atas tangga kecil, duduk seorang gadis. Gadis itu duduk mengenakan dua lapis jaket tebal dan sebuah selimut. Kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk menopang pipinya, tatapannya menunduk menatap kebun yang masih terus dihujani salju.

“Hoshi, apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumah seperti itu? Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?” tanya Kiyomitsu sembari mendekati gadis itu. Si gadis menoleh dengan terkejut, tapi kemudian dia berdiri sembari tersenyum.

“Aku menunggu Oniichan pulang!” jawabnya riang. 

“Kami pulang~ tapi Hoshi, kenapa kau tidak menunggu di dalam rumah saja?” kata Yasusada.

“Aku bosan jadi kupikir aku akan menunggu Oniichan di luar saja sambil melihat salju.” Kata Hoshi.

Kiyomitsu menghela nafas lalu menyentil pelan dahi adik perempuannya itu, “kalau kau sakit, Tousan pasti akan marah-marah,” katanya. 

Hoshi mengelus-elus dahinya dengan merana, sentilan Kiyomitsu memang pelan, tapi efek dari kuku panjang sang kakak menyisakan rasa perih di dahinya.

“Aku tidak akan sakit kok!” sanggah Hoshi.   
“Iya iya, terserah kau saja,” kata Kiyomitsu acuh, dia pun meraih gagang pintu, mendorongnya pelan lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. 

Yasusada mengekeh kecil, “hari ini dia berdebat lagi dengan Tomoegata-san, jadi suasana hatinya sedang tidak enak begitu.” Katanya.

“Pantas saja...” gumam Hoshi, 

“oh ya, Shoukudaikiri-san memberiku kue lagi, nih,” kata Yasusada sembari mengulurkan kotak kuenya pada Hoshi. Melihat itu, mata Hoshi langsung berbinar-binar bahagia, dia segera mengambil kotak tersebut lalu membukanya.

“Waah! Kue ginger! Terimakasih Oniichan!” katanya riang sembari memberikan senyumnya pada Yasusada. 

Sang kakak tersenyum lalu mengangguk, “ayo masuk ke dalam dan siapkan makan malam agar kita bisa segera makan kuenya!” katanya.

“Baik!”

Hoshi mengambil selimutnya yang tadi terjatuh akibat tiba-tiba berdiri lalu bersama Yasusada masuk ke dalam rumah. Hoshi melepas jaketnya lalu meletakkannya bersama selimutnya di ruang tamu kemudian dengan kotak kue di tangannya dia segera menuju dapur yang disatukan dengan ruang makan dan ruang santai, dia mengambil sebuah piring lalu meletakkan kelima kue di atas piring tersebut. 

Sementara itu, Yasusada mengaitkan jaketnya pada gantungan jaket di samping pintu setelah itu memperbaiki letak syal biru mudanya kemudian mengikuti Hoshi menuju dapur. Hoshi terlihat sangat senang dengan kue yang didapatkannya dan Yasusada senang melihat itu.

Membiarkan adiknya bahagia, Yasusada membuka rak makanan yang di pasang di atas kompor. Dilihatnya ada beberapa selada, kentang, dan tomat yang tersisa. Yasusada menghela nafas lalu membuka laci di bawah kompor, bumbu masakan pun hanya tersisa sedikit lagi, itu artinya tidak ada sisa makanan untuk besok. Keadaan seperti ini sudah biasa di rumah ini, mereka sudah sering kehabisan bahan makanan. Keluarga mereka memang bukan keluarga yang berada, itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu harus bekerja.

Kadang Yasusada berpikir dia ingin mencari pekerjaan yang menghasilkan uang lebih banyak. Tapi ayahnya berkata bahwa Yasusada tidak boleh bekerja di tempat yang menghabiskan banyak tenaga dikarenakan kondisi fisiknya yang tak mendukung.

Sejak kecil, Yasusada memang mengidap anemia sehingga tak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukannya. Diterima bekerja di toko Shoukudaikiri saja sudah sangat bagus. Maka sebagai gantinya, Yasusada dengan senang hati mau mengurus pekerjaan rumah bersama Hoshi.

Semua ini sudah Yasusada lakukan sejak ibu mereka meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Itu karena ayah mereka jadi semakin sibuk bekerja, kakak tertua mereka pun harus ikut bekerja, dia sampai melakukan dua pekerjaan di dua tempat berbeda setiap harinya demi menambah pendapatan keluarga.

“Hufh... habis lagi ya? Aku harap Aniiki membawa sesuatu saat dia pulang nanti,” kata Kiyomitsu yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Yasusada, mendongak menatap rak bahan makanan. 

Yasusada tersenyum miring, “kalau begitu, aku akan membuat sup kentang untuk makan malam kita.” Katanya.

Kiyomitsu menghela nafas sembari menutup rak bahan makanan, “aku tidak usah, aku sudah puas makan manisan di tempat Tomoegata tadi,” katanya. 

Pemuda itu pun melenggang menuju sofa di tengah ruangan, dia merebahkan dirinya lalu mengambil salah satu buku dari bawah meja.

“Aku juga tidak akan makan malam, aku masih kenyang setelah makan siang tadi,” kata Hoshi yang tengah menata piring kue di atas meja makan, tanpa menatap Yasusada. 

Yasusada terdiam, ini juga sebenarnya pemandangan yang biasa, di mana mereka melewatkan makan malam karena bahan yang hampir habis. Tapi entah kenapa, berapa kali pun hal ini terjadi, Yasusada selalu merasa sesak di dalam dadanya.

“Ah, kurasa makan kue yang diberi Shoukudaikiri-san sudah cukup, kalau kau mau membuat coklat panas sih,” kata Kiyomitsu sembari menoleh pada Yasusada. 

“Oh! Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya!” kata Yasusada, kembali riang.

Saat itu, pintu depan terbuka dengan masuknya seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit gelap yang rambut hitam kemerahannya ditumpuki oleh salju. Pemuda itu menutup pintu lalu menyingkirkan salju dari rambutnya dengan kasar sembari melepaskan sepatunya yang basah.

“Oniichan! Selamat datang!” sambut Hoshi riang sembari mendekati sang kakak.

“Ya,” balas pemuda itu singkat—kali ini melepaskan kaus kakinya lalu setelah itu masuk ke ruang utama dengan Hoshi mengikuti di belakangnya. 

“Uwaa~ apa kau jatuh ke dalam tumpukan salju atau bagaimana, Aniiki?” tanya Kiyomitsu, menatap kakak sulungnya itu dengan geli. 

“Pak tua itu menyuruhku untuk membetulkan mobilnya di luar saat cuaca sedang dingin begini, dasar pak tua sialan,” gumam sang kakak.

“Uwaah...” respon Kiyomitsu dan Hoshi, kakak tertua mereka ini memang bekerja di satu-satunya bengkel di desa ini dan bos di sana memang sedikit tegas pada pegawainya. 

“Sebaiknya kau segera mengganti pakaianmu sebelum kau sakit, Kara-niisan,” kata Yasusada. 

Kara atau bernama lengkap Ookurikara hanya mengangguk kecil, dia pun menyeret tasnya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah masuk, dia menjeblak pintu sampai tertutup, membuat seisi rumah bergetar kecil.

“Sudah kubilang jangan tutup pintunya terlalu keras!” tegur Kiyomitsu, tapi tak ada jawaban apapun dari sang kakak. 

“Kenapa rasanya hari ini semu orang sedang kesal?” tanya Yasusada.

Hoshi tertawa kecil, “sebentar lagi waktunya Papa pulang, setelah itu kita bisa makan kue dan minum coklat panas bersama sambil mengobrol agar Kiyo-niichan dan Kara-niichan tidak kesal lagi!” katanya.

Yasusada tersenyum lalu mengangguk, “kau benar! Kalau begitu, kau mau membantuku membuat coklat panas?” katanya. 

Hoshi mengangguk, “tentu!” katanya lalu dia pun langsung mendekati sang kakak untuk membantunya membuat coklat panas.

...

“Nih, susah mendapatkannya jadi pastikan kalian menjaganya dengan baik,”

Hoshi, Kiyomitsu, dan Yasusada terkesiap senang ketika Ookurikara mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari tasnya. Ookurikara memberikan sebuah buku berjudul Pedang-Pedang Bersejarah pada Kiyomitsu, lalu dia memberikan ikat rambut dan alat lukis pada Hoshi, dan terakhir memberikan sebuah kantung serut pada Yasusada.

Membawa sesuatu untuk adik-adiknya setiap beberapa hari sekali setelah bekerja sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Ookurikara. Dia memang tak bisa membawakan barang-barang mahal tapi toh adik-adiknya sudah cukup senang dengan apa yang dibawakannya dan itu membuat Ookurikara cukup senang.

“Terimakasih Oniichan!” kata Hoshi, matanya lagi-lagi berbinar.

"Kalau kau menghilangkan ikat rambutmu lagi aku tidak akan membelikan apa-apa lagi untukmu, ingat itu,” kata Ookurikara sembari menarik kursi di samping Yasusada lalu duduk.

Hoshi tertawa kecil, “baiklah~ akan aku usahakan,” katanya. 

“Terimakasih Kara-niisan! Aku dari dulu ingin sekali tas ini!” kata Yasusada, mengacungkn tas serutnya dengan senang.

"Ya,” jawab Ookurikara dengan wajah datar.

“Wow! Terimakasih Aniiki! Aku belum pernah melihat buku ini, di mana kau menemukannya?!” kata Kiyomitsu, dia menatap sang kakak dengan mata berbinar dan penasaran. 

“Aku hanya asal mengambilnya dari etalase mini market...” gumam Ookurikara.

“Sungguh? Tapi tetap saja keren! Aku akan menunjukkannya pada Tomoegata agar dia tahu bahwa kami benar-benar butuh buku baru!” kata Kiyomitsu.

“Tapi kenapa Papa belum pulang juga ya?” tanya Hoshi, menoleh pada jam tua yang digantung di atas sofa. 

“Benar juga... Apa dia tercegat hujan salju ya?” kata Yasusada. 

“Mungkin dia terkubur salju.” Kata Ookurikara datar.

“Kumohon berhenti mendo’akan hal aneh terjadi pada Tousan...” gumam Yasusada. 

Ookurikara menoleh padanya, “mungkin kalau dia terkubur dia jadi sadar bahwa dia tidak seharusnya mencereweti anak-anaknya setiap pagi hanya karena terlambat bangun setengah menit.” Katanya, tiba-tiba saja matanya menunjukkan kelelahan dan kekesalan.

“Benar juga... Tousan terlalu tegas tentang waktu, bagaimana kalau pendengaranku jadi bermasalah karena dia selalu berteriak setiap pagi?” kata Kiyomitsu. 

“Tapi Papa keren ya? Dia bisa marah-marah sembari mengepel rumah, atau mencuci pakaian, atau membersihkan rumah.” Kata Hoshi.

“Dia monster,” kata Ookurikara.

"Apa dia masih manusia?” tanya Kiyomitsu. 

“Jangan-jangan Papa itu penyihir?!” kata Hoshi bersemangat.

Yasusada tertawa hambar, mengasihani ayahnya yang memiliki anak-anak yang senang berpikir aneh-aneh tentang ayahnya ini.

Saat itu terdengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka bersamaan dengan suara berat seorang pria yang mengumumkan kepulangannya. Mendengar itu, keempat anak itu langsung saja berdiri dari duduk mereka kemudian segera menuju ruang depan.

Di sana, seorang pria baru saja menutup pintu. Dia berbalik sembari melepas topi hitamnya yang ditutupi salju kemudian dia menyingkirkan salju yang turun menutupi rambut coklat jeraminya. Pria itu pun meletakkan topi dan kopernya di atas rak sepatu kemudian melepaskan mantel bepergiannya lalu mengaitkannya pada gantungan jaket.

“Papa!” sambut Hoshi,

"Oh Hoshi, Papa pulang~ apa makan malam sudah siap?” kata pria itu, dia mengambil kembali topi dan kopernya kemudian mendekati anak bungsunya itu lalu mengelus-elus kepalanya.

“Ah... bahan makanan tersisa sedikit jadi kami berpikir untuk membuatnya sebagai sarapan untuk besok...” kata Yasusada. 

Sang ayah menoleh pada Yasusada lalu tersenyum kecil, “hmm... begitu, baiklah tak masalah, ini tak seperti hal ini tak pernah terjadi.” Katanya.

“Tidak apa-apa Papa! Yasu-niichan diberi kue oleh Paman Shoukudaikiri jadi malam ini kita bisa makan kue dan coklat panas!” kata Hoshi. 

“Oh! Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk dan langsung makan, Papa lapar sekali!” kata sang ayah.

“Tapi sebelumnya apa kau tidak bisa mengganti pakaianmu dulu, Tousan? Kau basah kuyup...” kata Kiyomitsu, menunjuk kaus kaki yang dikenakan sang ayah. 

“Oh iya, terimakasih Kiyomitsu, kalau begitu aku akan pergi mengganti pakaianku lalu bergabung dengan kalian.” Kata sang ayah.

Heshikiri Hasebe atau Hasebe, begitulah panggilan akrab pria tersebut di desa Trabem. Tak ada yang tak mengenal pria yang bekerja sebagai dokter di satu-satunya puskesmas di Trabem itu. Dokter super tegas yang bekerja dengan bayaran apa adanya.

Pria dengan empat anak itu setiap hari datang bekerja dari pagi hari dan baru pulang menjelang makan malam. Dia bekerja tanpa lelah sampai terkadang waktu istirahat pun dia jadikan waktu untuk memeriksa pasien. Kadang anak bungsunya harus datang mengantarkan makan siang barulah Hasebe mau menggunakan waktu istirahatnya untuk makan.  
Tapi semua rasa lelah itu selalu sirna saat Hasebe tiba di rumah dan bertemu dengan anak-anaknya. Dia senang ketika mereka duduk melingkari meja makan, bertukar cerita tentang apa yang terjadi di tempat kerja atau di sekolah. Lalu mereka akan terus mengobrol sampai si bungsu tertidur dan akhirnya Hasebe akan menyuruh mereka untuk sikat gigi lalu pergi ke kamar mereka untuk tidur.

Seperti hari ini, ketika mereka duduk melingkari meja makan sembari menikmati kue kering yang dibawa Yasusada dari tempat kerjanya, Hasebe mendengarkan cerita Kiyomitsu tentang Tomoegata yang keras kepala. Kemudian cerita berlanjut tentang Hoshi dan kehidupan sekolahnya. Tak lupa Hoshi dan Yasusada yang menggoda Ookurikara agar ingin bercerita tentang pekerjaannya hari ini.

Setiap kali Hasebe mendengarkan cerita dari anak-anaknya, hanya satu hal yang terbesit di kepalanya.

Dia hanya ingin hari-hari seperti ini terus berlanjut, dia ingin selalu bahagia bersama mereka berempat, sama seperti yang diinginkan mendiang istrinya, Heshikiri Hanabi.

“Oh ya, besok kalian libur, kan?”

“Iya, memangnya kenapa?”

“Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi ibu kalian setelah Tousan selesai bekerja?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha! maaf ini geje sekali, saya juga ngakak pas bangun tidur terus nginget-nginget mimpi ternyata Karachan, Yasu, sama Kashuu jadi anaknya Hasebe :v  
> Lebih ngakak pas ngeliat Karachan manggil Hasebe, "Tousan."
> 
> Oke sekian, semoga ceritanya cukup menarik untuk kalian ikuti~!


End file.
